


[podfic] Gotta Count for Something

by yikesola



Series: podfic [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017, Anxiety, Depression, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: One of the more frustrating aspects of waking up in the hole is that yesterday hadn’t been anywhere near a bad day. But then he woke up today and there was nothing— nothing but grey desaturation and fog.A fic about depressive days post-medication and Dan stocking his toolbox.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: podfic [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Gotta Count for Something

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gotta Count for Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290634) by [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola). 



**Length** — 20:25  
**Stream/Download** mp3 via [Google Drive](http://drive.google.com/file/d/1NU155hYwWMlhworeBW_xpVmv57eM2p_-/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/627592564660404224/podfic-gotta-count-for-something) !


End file.
